Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety
| genre = beat 'em up | modes = Single-player, cooperative | ratings = ESRB: K-A | platforms = SNES, Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis, PC |distribution = Physical, download }} Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety is a side-scrolling beat 'em up video game and sequel to Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage, released for Sega Mega Drive and Super NES and then ported to PC, in which one or two players could team up as Spider-Man and Venom to defeat the evil symbiote Carnage. The game boasts a large number of thugs that the player has to defeat: heavily armed Jury and Venom's symbiote children. There is also cameo assistance from Captain America, Ghost Rider, Hawkeye, and Daredevil. Of particular note is that the title is misleading – the plot of the comic book series Venom: Separation Anxiety involves Venom's five symbiote spawn attempting to force Eddie (without his symbiote) to help them communicate with their own symbiotes. The events of the game more closely follow the events of Venom's first limited series, Venom: Lethal Protector. *Tagline: "Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow..." Characters Main characters *Spider-Man – The titular hero of the series, Spider-Man is weaker and faster than his teammate, Venom. As in the comic, he is able to punch, kick, swing from webs and cling to walls. In combat, his special moves are oriented toward agility and finesse rather than brute strength. *Venom – As a symbiote, Venom is a combination of both human and alien organism. He has all of Spider-Man's generic abilities (web-swinging and wall-crawling), but unlike Spider-Man, his combat moves are primarily based on raw power. He also takes less damage per hit than Spider-Man. *Carnage- The main antagonist of the game, and appears as the final boss. *The Jury – Unlike the Symbiotes, these level bosses are not superhuman; instead, they are extremely well armed and well equipped mercenaries. They appear singly and in pairs at the end of selected levels, and again together at the end of the game. The members are Sentry, Ramshot, Screech, Bomblast, Firearm and Wysper. *Symbiotes – Like the Jury, these hybrid alien/human level bosses possess varied combat skills and attack either alone or in pairs until the end of the game. The symbiotes are Riot, Agony, Lasher, Scream and Phage. Plot The game's plot loosely follows Lethal Protector in the following ways: *Appearance of Spider-Man (in LP#1.) *Confronting the digger in San Francisco (as seen in LP#1.) *Discovering the underground city (as seen in LP#1.) *Appearance of The Jury (as seen in LP#2.) *Removal of five symbiote seeds to create five new symbiotes (as seen in LP#4.) *Spider-Man and Venom's escape from the Life Foundation (as seen in LP#4.) *Confronting the five symbiotes at the Life Foundation Headquarters (as seen in LP#5.) External links *Spider-man Separation Anxiety FAQ *Venom – Spider-man: Separation Anxiety Cheats *Spider-Man and Venom Separation Anxiety for Genesis * Category:1995 video games Category:Acclaim Entertainment games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Software Creations (UK) games Category:Video games based on Spider-Man Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom